


in the dark

by CapnShellhead



Series: Steve/Tony Voyeurism series [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smutlet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Sheriff Rogers comes across an unlikely sight while making his nightly rounds.





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the voyeurism series! 
> 
> Part 3 will either be 616 or MCU.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things in Timely had never been perfect.

They were certainly quieter before Anthony Stark had come to stay.

Steven was making his nightly rounds through the town when he heard a clang and a muffled curse. Fairly sure it was an alley cat or Richard’s kids messing around with toy guns again. He moved quietly towards the darkened alley between May’s flower shop and Josie’s saloon. As he moved, he heard a hushed moan and another soft clang. When he found the source of the noises, his heart skipped a beat.

There in the alley, a man, his face shadowed in the dark, leaned against a tin shed with his shirt rucked up. His hips bucked, face contorted in pleasure as his head fell back with a soft clang. Stark kneeled in front of him, mouth stretched wide around the stout cock. His hand worked the exposed length knowingly as he pulled off with a soft pop.

Spit slick and visibly throbbing in Stark’s grip, there was no mistaking what was happening here. Steven knew that; knew it in the bright flush to his cheeks and the shot of arousal fueling his blood and making his cock grow heavy and insistent in his trousers. Stark licked his lips, eyes on his charge as he ducked down and took the man in his mouth again. Steven swallowed, his legs carrying him forward.

Though Steven couldn’t quite speak from experience, he knew enough to know Stark was skilled at this. His pink tongue lapped around the head eagerly before he engulfed it with a soft suck. The man keened, his legs shaking, pants around his ankles. Quick and dirty. In an alley way where anyone could walk by. 

Stark seemed to relish in this, cupping the man’s balls as he gave another brazen suck. 

“Christ, that mouth,” he man groaned, his head falling back once more against the soft tin wall behind him. 

Steven’s cock pulsed insistently in his trousers, begging for his hand. But Steven refused, trying to find the words to speak out and put a stop to this.

This was illegal. Steven knew that. He bet Stark knew that and didn’t care. If anyone else had come by, Stark would be thrown in jail. Where he’d continue to torment Steven with those teasing eyes and that smart little mouth. Steven bit down a groan and forced himself forward.

The man took no notice of Steven, his broad hand cupped around the back of Stark’s head as he pushed inside the wet heat of his mouth. He tugged a little at Stark’s hair and Stark’s eyes fell closed, a soft groan escaping, muffled and needy. Steven watched helplessly, eyes caught on delight in Stark’s eyes. He pulled off with a laugh, stroking the length as he licked along the side. He placed a teasing kiss to the tip, his eyes drifting off to the side.

To the place where Steven stood in the alley way.

Steven froze, his heart in his throat as Stark flashed him a brazen grin. Holding Steven’s gaze, he took the swollen head between his lips slowly, letting it open his mouth further and slide across his tongue with a low moan. The man let out a slow sigh, hand tightening in Stark’s hair but Stark paid him no mind. He only had eyes for Steven, glittering in the dim light as he sucked and smacked around the head, his lips slick and red from use.

Steven’s stomach tightened, hands clenching into fists to refrain from sliding one inside his trousers. It was impossible not to imagine his cock sliding between Stark’s lips, the weight of it heavy on his tongue. He was bigger than this man but he knew Stark would be able to take it. From the looks of it, he’d love it. He’d take it like was born to it, that same challenging look in his eye that Steven pretended to hate. Steven squeezed his eyes shut for as long as he could take before he found himself staring again.

Stark spared him a wink before returning to his task with renewed vigor. Stroking the man’s cock as he lapped at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit. Steven’s mouth went dry as Stark bobbed his head, sliding further and further down until his nose pressed against the man’s lower stomach. His eyes fell closed, lashes fluttering as he swallowed twice and sent the man over the edge.

“Fucking Christ… I can’t. Jesus,” he cursed, fucking Stark’s mouth as he eagerly swallowed everything the man had to give.

Steven’s face burned hot in the chilled air as Stark pulled up and finally released him. The man fell back against the wall with a louder clang, panting, hair stuck to his forehead like he’d run a marathon. He stared down at Stark in wonder as Stark flashed a smart grin.

“The guys were right,” the man said, touching his thumb to the corner of Stark’s mouth. “That mouth is legendary.”

Stark’s grin widened as the man pulled his pants up and put himself back together. Stark stood, wiping at his mouth absently before straightening the guy’s hair. He sent the guy on his way as Steven stepped further out of the shadows. Without turning to him, Stark asked, “Enjoy the show?”

“I could bring you in for that,” Steven said, heart in his throat. Stark turned to him with a challenging glint in his eye.

“You come to barter with me, Sheriff?” he asked, touching the corner of his mouth and drawing Steven’s eyes to his reddened lips. The heat pooling in his stomach reached a fever pitch, his good sense gone away with the implication in Stark’s eyes.

He should leave. He should give Stark a warning and return to his station.

He should honor his badge.

Swallowing, Steven stepped back, scanning the alley before he said, “You’re a smart guy, Stark. At least keep it indoors.” He cleared his throat, turning to leave when Stark spoke up.

“I had to get your attention somehow.”

Steven froze, heart pounding as the words set in. His hand was hovering over his belt, his badge cold beneath his fingers. He should go back to the station. It’s the right thing to do. The honorable thing. 

He turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at capn-shellhead.tumblr.com!


End file.
